


Just a Drive

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Tatsumi skulks around Sotoba, watching Natsuno before Natsuno even becomes a threat (Megumi-kun has made him curious). He spies on Natsuno getting into a car with Tohru-chan and Ritsuka-san. It brings back some painful memories, resulting in some unflattering assumptions about Tohru-chan's intentions.





	Just a Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the canon events of Shiki. It goes along with my More Than a Jinrou series.
> 
> I blame the song 'Fever', by Adam Lambert for this fiction. I hear it playing in my imagination now whenever Tohru-chan pulls the car over in the canon now. :) 
> 
> I don't own Shiki, but sometimes it owns me. :)=

Tatsumi couldn’t knock Megumi-kun’s taste in boys, even if she took it to a frightening extreme. Oh, well, one expected vampires to stalk and obsess over their victims, although Tatsumi wondered if it was worth risking your immortal existence over. Best to reserve such devotion for other denizens of the night. 

Yuuki Natsuno would make a lovely vampire, if he was fortunate enough to rise. Long, blue locks of hair carressed the sides of his delicate, heart-shaped face, reminding Tatsumi of statues of Hyacinthus or Antoninus. Neither legendary beauty had outlived his looks. Tatsumi doubted from the gleam in Megumi-kun’s eyes that Natsuno would either. Not that Megumi-kun had much of a chance. Not judging from the cautious stiffening in Natsuno’s entire body, when a car pulled over. 

The cause of the tension was a tousled blonde head which popped out the window. 

Tatsumi stiffened himself at that entirely too friendly grin. It would be so easy to dismiss the driver’s casual jerk of his thumb towards his car with the well stacked nurse in the passenger seat as something entirely innocent. 

Just hop in the car, little boy, take a ride with us. It’s no big deal. 

If Tatsumi closed his eyes, he could recall a similar smile offered with similar smile. He’d even had tousled hair like the driver of this car.

“Come take a ride, Tats-chan,” he’d said. His girlfriend had been in the car, smiling sweetly at him. “There’s no need for you to walk all that way.”

It had just been a ride. This was what Tatsumi told himself as he got into the car. Never mind how much the boy’s smile made his heart race.

Later, he’d been invited over to the other boy’s house. He’d been so popular. Tatsumi was strange, he didn’t fit in with the other guys at school. Why someone like this boy would ask him over, he didn’t know. He was just grateful to be invited. 

“Come play a game,” the other boy said with the same smile, with which he’d asked him to get in the car. At night, alone at his house, his friend had had other games in mind than checkers. Not that Tatsumi had minded, not at all.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” his friend had asked, as Tatsumi moaned and writhed, finding every inch of himself explored by experienced hands. 

This hadn’t been his friend’s first time, no, even though Tatsumi had only daydreamed of such things. A part of him was released, screaming, snarling, wanting to be free. It would never be satisfied with a ‘normal life’, oh, no.

“It’s no big deal,” his friend said, when Tatsumi tried to talk about what had happened. “No need to take it so seriously! We’re just guys, we’re just blowing off steam. Hey, I’ve got a girlfriend, so take it easy! Aww, look at you turn red, isn’t that cute, Tats-chan?” He’d reached out to casually sock Tatsumi in the arm, punching a hole in Tatsumi’s heart, while he did. 

“Bastard,” Tatsumi muttered, glaring at the driver of the car. “Having a hot chick in the passenger seat isn’t enough for you, is it? No, you’ve got to have a bishounen in the back seat, too!” His keen jinrou sight followed the driver’s lazy human gaze, how it lingered over Yuuki Natsuno’s school boy uniform shirt sticking to his slight figure, showing off tantazing bits of his flesh. 

Tatsum was going to make a point of finding out the driver’s name, where he lived, and to figure out a way to get an invitation to his house. That friendly grin of his was going to break more hearts, cause more damage than any shiki ever could. Yuuki Natsuno would grieve, but Tatsumi was sparing him the misery of being used and dumped with the cheerful casualness which only such a village boy could master. 

Megumi-kun might even help him, once she learned what friendly terms Mr. Tousled was on with the boy she coveted. 

“Don’t get in the car with him,” Tatsumi muttered, not that Yuuki Natsuno could hear him. Or would listen to him, even if he could. 

Sure enough, the boy opened the door and got into the back seat. His back was very stiff, but his face was carefully impassive. Trying to pretend that it didn’t matter, if he got into the car. Trying to keep his distance from the driver. All the while, his heart was racing. Tatsumi could hear its rapid patter, on the other side of the car door, even from this distance. It was only a matter of time, before Yuuki Natsuno’s heart began to crack under the pressure of such determined ‘friendliness’. It would crack so slowly, the boy wouldn’t realize, until too late, that it was broken. 

Tatsumi’s fangs were popping out, thirsting for Towhead’s blood. He let out a low growl, which made a few dogs nearby bark nervously. 

Yes, he was definitely going to pay the driver a visit. First chance he got.


End file.
